The Love On Bebop
by Ex-SOLDIER804
Summary: A semi tragic love story between the two bounty hunters, Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine. Spike once again encounters Vicious, but that isn't all, what are these feelings for a certain woman? Rated for lemon/violence and language Leave me Feedback
1. Of Bounties, and Lust

**_THE LOVE ON BEBOP_**

_**(This fic contains lemons, read at your own will)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or anything affiliated with it, except this fic**_

Spike was running through darkened allyways trying to catch his next vitim of the Bounty Hunter game. He pulled out his pistol and started firning at a dark figure which was running from him.  
"Stop!'" Spike yelled at the criminal as he started firing off rounds.  
"ACK!" The criminal yelped after being shot in the leg. Spike caught up to him and said, "Heh, well its jail time for you..."  
"You'll have to kill me, or I blow us both up!" He said as he pulled a detonator from his front coat pocket.  
"KILL ME!"  
"Fine.." Spike said coldly as he cocked his gun and put it to the criminal's face.  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! KILL ME NOW!" He kept screaming as Spike slowly started to pull the trigger.

BAM

The criminal's brains were splattered all over the ground ad the walls next to him.  
"It didn't have to end this way.." He looked at the dead body very cold like and left.

As he was walking back to his ship, The Swordfish, his cell phone rang. He answered it with a, "Hello?" And when Faye started speaking he thought, (God ... What does she want now!)  
"SPIKE! Are you listening to me?" She cut his train of thought.  
"Yeah yeah, I got the bounty...WHAT! SIXTY PERCENT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"  
"Fine then..FIfty" She replied as thought she was desperatly in need of the money.  
"Fine, but don't go and blow it all at the casino lie you did last time..."  
"I wont'." She said with glee.

Spike had been flying towards the Bebop thinking, (Why cant she just leave me alone and get her own Bounty?... Why!)  
Shortly after he had landed his ship in the docking bay and saw FAye there to get her money... I mean "Greet" him  
"So, did you get the bounty?" Faye asked hyperly.  
"Yeah, for the tenth time, I got it..." he handed her a card and just walked off.  
"Hey whats this? You gave me all of it!"  
"Just keep it this time, I'll go out and find another bounty head."  
Faye looked at him wearily and started thinking ,(Why did he give me all of the Bounty?)  
She shrugged and walked off, but she kept coming back to asking herself that same question of why he had given her the whole Bounty.

It was silent on the Bebop, nothing was making a sound until Faye's alarm clock went off. She kept trying to turn it off but failed horribly.  
"Damn it why wont this thing turn off!" She said picking up the alarm clock in her hand and just chucking it at the wall.

"Serves you right.." She said in a victorious voice as though she had just won the lottery.

She went into her closet and got her normal outfit, her yellow belly shirt, her yellow short shorts and her purple jacket she always had hung around her torso. She walked down to the bathroom, when she got in she started humming. She turned on the bath and stripped out of her cloths.

Spike had awoken a few minutes after he though he heard the sound of shouting and a loud crash,

He went and searched Bebop, he first started in the den.(Where they usually are)and made his way to Faye's room.

He knocked on the door thinking she would be in there, but no answer. He opened the door slowly and looked around. Nobody was to be seen. He heard the water running and dashed to the bathroom to see if Faye were all right. He stopped at the door and knocked. Once again, no answer.  
He pushed open the door only to reveal Faye standing there naked in his vision.

Her dark purple hair was wet, but Spike's attention went straight to her chest. Her large breasts were dipping, with water gleaming off of them.  
Spike shook his head when he realized she had been staring at him with her infamous stare she would give him if she were beyond pissed.

"Uhh, look I can explain!"

She just stared at him. He got really confused and scared. He started to walk out of the bathroom when she stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?"  
"I just wanted to leave you be now, so yeah I'll be going..."He replied.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.  
("Oh god she going to kill me!") He thought. But to his surprise when he hit the destination she kissed him. Was this her doing it? Or was it just her being horny? She pulled away from him.

"You loser, aren't you going to kiss me back?"She asked in a worried yet seductive voice.  
Spike got so nervous he couldn't think. She pulled him close to her one more time. This time he kissed her. Faye's face went violet red instantly, she never thought he would actually kiss her back.

Spike licked her lips as though he were asking for entrance to her mouth. She immediately let his tongue slip in and explore her mouth. She did the same to him, their tongues colliding every so often. "Spike, I..."

Faye was cut off by Jet standing there watching them making noises as though he were clearing his throught.

"Its none of my business but, what were you guys doing?"

Faye wrapped a towel around herself, while Spike was looking at his feet, his face beet red.

"Get some sleep, now! We have a big bounty tomorrow. You'll need your rest."

Faye sat in her room just thinking of her moment with Spike. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? She pictured him in her head. Then shw shook her head as though trying to get rid of the thoughts of him, but they seemed to come back right when she'd least expect it.  
She sighed and rolled onto her stomach. She reached up with a hand and turned off the light.  
Spike had just opened the door to Faye's room, uninvited. He walked in casually, his normal stroll with his hands in his pockets and his head lowered.  
"Hey there." Faye greeted him. He was quiet. Faye stared at him for a while and thought, Why is he so quiet, come to think of it, why is he in my room!  
He sat next to her on her bed and looked deep into her eyes like he were trying to solve a puzzle. He kept leaning closer and closer to her but before she really noticed what he was going for, he struck.  
He brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back. Faye touched her lips lightly. She didn't know what to say, she was so shocked. And then as if an instant replay, he kissed her again, with the same lightness as before.  
He started to slide off her suspenders that were holding her shorts on. She didn't care, so long as he were kissing her. She thought to herself, Is this really happening! Or is this some kind of cruel fantasy that would never be true?  
Then she remembered how Spike would always talk about Julia. How beautiful she was, how great she was. This made her feel like she were just sloppy seconds, and nothing more. She froze as she came back to reality and felt Spike's hands creep up Faye's stomach. She shivered at the feel of his touch.  
His mouth to hers, they occasionally broke for a gasp of air. Spike began to caress on of Faye's breasts, making her moan lightly. He stopped kissing her and moved his mouth to her other breast and started sucking on her nipple, nibbling it softly making her moan in ecstasy. He switched and sucked on the other nipple.  
" I can't take it anymore! Just take me now! Please Spike!."  
She swiftly slid of her shorts and panties, then took off his pants and boxers. She blushed at the sight of him.  
I never knew it was so big! She said in amazement in her head. He had pulled her legs apart, reveling her tight pussy. He positioned himself right the her entrance and stopped.  
"Do you really want me to do this?" He asked shyly.  
"Yes, more than you can imagine."  
He gently slid in her, watching the pained expression on her face. And as if she were reading his mind she said, "Yes, I want you to keep going." He pushed in farther with her clinging onto him in pain and at the same time in pleasure. He pulled out and watched her as tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Don't stop now." She said pleadingly.  
He slid in again with a little more thrust, thus making her breathing start to rise. He pushed in and slid out all the while making a small rhythm. Their hips were grinding more and more. Faye was moaning so loud she thought she'd wake Jet and Ed.  
It started to die down, getting ready to cum, Spike pulled out of her. She already had an orgasm before he did. She grabbed his manhood and started to rub it furiously as though she were milking him. She slowed down knowing he was close to cumming. She put the tip of him in her mouth sucking on it and swirling her tongue around it. Faye felt a thick warm substance enter her mouth. She took her mouth of of his manhood and swallowed all of the cum in her mouth. She was still lightly rubbing him.  
A few minutes later, as they lay in her bed, a loud knock came from the door.  
"Hello? What's going on it there?"  
"Oh shit, it's Jet! Faye whispered. They both hopped into their clothes. Spike opened an air vent leading into her room and climbing in it.  
Faye just barely closing the vent grate, Jet opened the door.  
"You ok in here? I heard noises coming from here." Jet said  
"Yeah everything's just fine.: Faye replied.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Spike! We got a 4012!" Jet radioed Spike  
"You mean..."  
"Yup the syndicate. It's Vicious, he's back."  
"Damn.." Spike said turning off his radio.

He flew to Mars in his ship, the Swordfish II. Landed at the nearest docking bay and walked over to the old neighborhood on which the Syndicate used to rule. He got to the old building in which he used to work.  
He walked in. He heard someone shuffle their feet.  
"glad you could come... Spike."


	2. Vicious?

_**THE LOVE ON BEBOP CHAPTER2**_

"Glad you could come, Spike." A voice came from nowhere.

"Vicious, Come out and show your cowardly face!" Spike screamed furiously.

Vicious, hiding in the shadows, pulled out his gun and fired at Spike. Spike, having been best friends with Vicious , knew he would fire his gun at the start of the battle, ran for cover right before he started shooting.

They shot at each other for what seamed an eternity, but only lasted twenty minutes.

"Have you come to finish me off Spike? Or was it curiosity to see if the rumors about the Syndicate were true?"

"Just to finish you off, once and for all." Spike said with a grin. They both reloaded their guns and dashed after one another. All the while firing off rounds to try to hit each other. The fired off their last round and leapt for cover to reload.

Spike felt something warm roll down his cheek, and instantly knew he was skimmed by one of Vicious' shots.

"Damn." Spike whispered to himself.

Spike got up and looked over from where he was hiding to see if he cant see Vicious anywhere. He was not to be seen anywhere he looked.

"This is my chance." He said to himself. He crept along the walls, crouching down and not making any sound as he advanced to where he thought Vicious might be. He stopped when he heard faint panting. He thought for a moment and continued slowly and quietly approaching Vicious.

Suddenly Spike heard a gunshot, but had no time to react. He was hit. Shots were fired one after another. Spike fell to the ground, gun still in hand trying hard to stay alive.

"Hehehe. Is this all the "great" Spike can do? Get shot and die?" Vicious said mockingly.

Spike raised his gun, aimed for Vicious' head. All Vicious could do was laugh at Spike thinking he had defeated him. Spike's hand started to shake as he lost energy rapidly. He shot once, hitting Vicious in the head and killing him instantly.

"Don't laugh at...me you crazy bitch..." Spike passed out.

"Jet! Isn't my ship ready yet?" Faye complained to Jet.

"Just hold on a damn minute Faye! It's not like you have anything important to do," he started, " all you do is go to the casino and blow all your money and mine! At least you could do is be patient while I fix this damn piece of shit!"

Faye walked away, hurt but not showing it. She went into the den of the Bebop sat on the couch and flipped on the television. She was flipping through the stations when she landed on the news.

"It seems there was a gun fight in this old desecrated church," The reporter began, "The two responsible for this are, what seems to be members of the Syndicate. Only one is alive, but barley."

It then flashes to a scene of paramedics taking a man out on a stretcher.

"Oh my god!" Faye shouted. Jet came running into the room.

"What's going on!" Jet looked around.

"Jet, look. Spike... He's, he's..." Faye burst into tears at the sight of her lover who might be dying, or possibly already dead.

Jet continuously tried to calm her down, but failed horribly.

"It's ok, Faye. He'll be fine. I mean, after all it is Spike we're talking about. Wait when did you suddenly care for him?" He questioned.

Faye told him the whole thing. Them having sex then lying about it. All of it.

"Oh so that's what it is. I always knew you two were meant for each other. It still strikes me as weird, the fact that you guys are lovers. It really isn't easy to tell that you are. You are so different than each other."

Faye, still tear ridden, said in a fairly calm voice, " Will you please, just shut the hell up?"

She got up and went to her room. When she got there, she slammed the door jumped into her bed , put her face up to the pillow and cried. She cried so much you could make a river of sorrow from her tears.

"Where am I?" Spike questioned.

He sat up and looked around for a minute. He then felt immediate sharp pain all over his chest. He looked down at his blood soaked bandages. The scene of Vicious laughing and the pain of being shot multiple time came racing back to him as if it were happening at the exact moment.

The nurse walked in to check up on him.

"How long have I been here!" Spike said frantically to the nurse who seemed to pay no attention.

"How long!" He inquired again .

"About three months."

"Three moths!" Spike was feeling faint again. Just then, a familiar face came barging in.

"Spike-Spike!" Ed called from the doorway, and ran in.

"Hey Spike" Jet said casually.

Faye walked in, head lowered. Spike wondered why. He then thought he saw something shining fall from her face. He thought for a moment.

"Oh shit! I made her upset with me!" He thought to himself watching as Faye approached his bed with the others.

"H-how are you feeling Spike? She said all teary.

"Pained, but other than that, fine." Spike replied in kind of a mono-tone voice.

He looked upon her, thinking about how he could have died and how she would have been alone for quite some time. Then he got to thinking, "Maybe she would never be with another man if I died.." His eyes started to water as he pictured her sobbing tremendously at his funeral. He felt his eyes go dry, then a burning sensation washed over the dryness.

"Are you ok Spike?" Jet asked as he saw a tear roll down Spike's bandaged face.

Spike sat there quiet, looking and admiring Faye even more than he did before.

Faye whispered something into Jet's ear, something out of Spike's hearing. Jet escorted him, Ed, and the nurse out of the room. Faye strolled up to Spike.

Spike's mouth went dry, it was then he thought he injured his voice, but all it was ,was him not being able to say something.

Faye put her face up to Spike's and kissed him. She held her kiss, strong.

A minute later she broke off.

"I almost lost you!" She whined, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aww, don't cry, Faye. It will be alright soon."

"But what if it's not? What if you die? What if I lose you forever?" She started crying. She hid her face from him.

"Faye.. Faye I love you! I would never die and leave you here!" He then kissed her passionately. She had never seen this side of him before. She was shocked.

Jet came back in.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked.

They both broke off and cleared their throats. Faye's face went scarlet pink, while Spike just looked away.

"Faye, visiting hours are over, we've got to leave now."

Days later, Spike came home. and the Bebop was the same again.

"Spike food!" Jet called to him as he practiced his martial arts.

"What are we having?"

"Beef tayaki!"

Jet served the food to him and Spike. Spike just looked at it like it were poisoned..

"Uhh, Jet?"

"Yeah Spike?"

"We're having beef right? But then.. Where's the gaddamn beef!" Spike yelled.

Jet looked at him and laughed.

Faye had come home from the casino later that night. She was carrying a large bag, that looked like she folded up a dead carcass and shoved it in a bag. She walked into her room set down the bag and looked at it.

"Hmm, I'll tell them tomorrow."

Spike knocked on her door and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh yes come."

He walked in, looking at her like he had a dirty secret. but what he was thinking of was dirty, but not much of a secret. He had told her that he had a special "gift" for her and that he'd give it to her in her room.

She sat on her bed and watched him eagerly. He sat beside her, leaned forward and kissed her. His lips against hers. She felt his tongue try to get access to her mouth. Obligingly she obeyed and opened her mouth for entry for his tongue. He explored her mouth, more than he did when he had first kissed her. He felt her tongue with his, and massaged it. After exploring her mouth, it was her turn. She then stuck her tongue into his mouth and explored it with fascination. This was a whole new experience for her, and knew it was going to lead somewhere differently from when they first had shared their love for one another physically.

He started kissing her jaw, then moving down her neck making a little wet trail of kisses. he continued to her collar bone and stopped. He removed her shirt and shorts as fast as he could. He laid her back on the bed and rubbed her thigh. And as if she knew exactly what he was aiming for, she opened her legs. He sucked on one of her nipples, swirling her tongue around it. Her breathing got heavier, and heavier. His hand traced her inner thigh, making he breathing become even harder than before.

He plunged a finger into her wet pussy. She let out a shriek of pleasure.

"Ohh.." She moaned in ecstasy. He fingered her faster and faster. He stopped and added another finger. He once again plunged into her and made her arch her back. He fingered her faster and hard her until he felt her getting close to cumming. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked of her juices.

He put his head between her legs and licked her slit. She opened her eyes as wide as she possible could and gasped at the pleasure of this. Faye was panting hard and every few seconds let out a cry of pleasure. He continued licking her pussy until she came all over his face. He remover his face from between her legs and watcher her lay there panting and sweaty.

"Hey, Spike?" She said in a breathy voice.

"Yeah?"

"Take off your pants."

He obliged, not wanting to make her mad. She helped him take them off. She pushed him back on the bed and positioned herself over him. She slid onto him arching her back, and letting out a moan. She slid up and down faster and faster, gradually making a rhythm. She continually let out moans and panted.

He stopped her and sat her up against the wall. He entered her, and she screamed to the heavens. He began pumping faster and faster. Until they both reached their climax. He pushed one final time holding it there until he filled her up with his seed. They lay there in Faye's bed against each other until they both fall asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? In between?


	3. The Beginning of Heartache

**The Love on Bebop**

**Chapter 3**

**A**s the weeks went on, Spike and Faye became closer to each other than ever. So close that they got engaged and were to be married. But as some things changed, others didn't.

Faye had a secret love life with Jet, not wanting to crush Spike's heart, she kept it a secret, and still going. They had almost been caught numerous times thinking that it would be best to stop this affair before it went on too far, but the more bounty jobs Spike went on the lonelier Faye got, and she looked to Jet for her "needs."

It was almost time for the wedding, only two days until Spike and Faye were to be joined.

"I wonder where she ran off to.." Spike pondered wandering all over the bebop looking for his fiancee.

As he walked past Jet's room, he heard a small squeaking noise.

"Fixing his arm again eh?"

Not knowing what would be in store for him, he opened Jet's door and saw the love of his life fucking his best friend.

"SPIKE!" Jet and Faye both exclaimed watching the expression on his face as it went from happy, to filled with rage and depression.

Spike was speechless, not knowing what to say or do, he stood there trying to get out what sounded like, "why in the fuck are you doing this to me.."

"I can't find him anywhere Jet!" Faye shrieked over the radio that kept her and Jet in contact while she was off in her ship.

"Keep looking"

Faye scanned the streets frantically, looking for her once lover. She started to panic. As she land her ship shakily at the nearest landing station, she sat there and broke out into tears of regret and sorrow.

"Why did I have.. To go and Fuck this up so badly?" She asked her self trying to clear her eyes of tears and sniffling.

Meanwhile Spike as at an old abandoned bar that he used to go to a few years back when he was in the syndicate with vicious. Sighing and looking at his drink were pretty much all he did.

"Wonder what I should do now..." He said as thoughts of suicide ran through his head.

"I should've died back there, why.. WHY COULDN'T THAT SHOT HAVE KILLED ME?!!" He shouted to the ceiling.

He sighed once more and went back to his drink.

Later that night Spike went out for a walk in the rain. He bought some flowers at a nearby shop, and proceeded to the cemetery. He sat next to an old gravestone. He had a bunch of pictures of Faye and Jet and put them on the flowers, threw them into the air, whipped out his gun and shot them all up. The rain dripping in his eyes making them burn and all he did was look ant the dark sky.

Jet and Faye sat on the bebop not knowing where else to look for the missing Spike. Faye sat there crying her eyes out, whilst Jet tried to calm her down.

"Why wont he come back?" Faye barely got out underneath all the crying and sniffling. Jet just looked at her like she was stupid. Faye not noticing the look she got from Jet, She got up and paced the floor. All the time wondering why she messed this all up, why she couldn't stop fucking Jet, and why she couldn't make things right. She fell to her knees as she wept more than ever, yelling and screaming obscenities to Jet and the heavens.

She eventually fell asleep, and Jet carried her to her bed, then went to the cockpit to think.

"Where are you Spike..."

"Where are you Spike..." Spike looked away from the sky and scanned the area for who called his name.

"What?" Frightened and confused, he pointed his pistol towards the general direction of where the voice came from. He got up and slowly walked towards a shadowy figure. As he reached the person he realized it was Faye, sitting on the floor.

"I'm sorry Spike.. But..""

"But what?"

"Jet was a better lover than you! A better Fucker!"

Spike didn't hesitate as he pulled the trigger, making a bullet pierce her head. One after another, he shot until he was empty. Reached into his pocket, pulled one last bullet out, loaded it into his gun and shot himself.

"Fuck!" Spike screamed as he woke from his dream.

Panting and sweating he scanned the scenery for an idea to where he was. Still in the cemetery, and still raining.

"You ok there?" said a strange old man holding a shovel.

Faye woke up, looked at the clock that read 3:25. She rubbed her eyes with her fist, and just sat there for a moment. She got up and left to find Jet.

"Any Luck?" she asked worriedly.

"None.."

They both stared at the monitor that was on an auto search program. The both looked back as they heard Ed's laughter. She was, yet again, playing with ein.

"What are you doing up?" Jet asked Ed

"Ed can't sleep, and wanted to play with Ein."

'_Wait! Ed can find Spike! or at least try.' _Faye thought.

"Hey Ed, you mind trying to find Spike?"

Ed nodded and worked her magic, and sure enough they knew where to find him.

"Thanks Ed."


	4. Death

**The Love on Bebop**

**Chapter 4**

**S**pike Sat in the rain, feeling it against his face. He stared at the old man who had mistaken him for a corpse, needing a proper burial.

"You all right there?" asked the strange man.

Spike sat an continued to star at him, hoping it would drive him off. But to his dismay, the old geezer wouldn't leave.

Spike finally got up the nerve to tell the old guy off when, the corner of the gravestone he had been leaning on exploded.

'_SHIT SHIT!' _Spike practically screamed in his head.

Another shot had been fired at the gravestone, making Spike more and more cautions as to what he should be doing. He decided it would be in his best interest to get the hell out of there, but as he tried to move a sharp pain came from his shoulder. A small gasp of pain escaped his lips.

"Why me?!"

………………………………………………………………

Faye and Jet had been walking towards where Ed had located Spike. As they continued their walk, they heard gunshots. The worried pair darted off, hoping Spike hadn't been shot. Or better, had shot someone.

About a halfway Jet had lost his breath and had to slow down. Faye unaware of this, had kept on. Jet tried to yell after her but he couldn't get his words out.

………………………………………………………………

"Spike I know you're here! Show yourself!"

'_What?! How can this be? I had to have killed you…' _VICIOUS.

A horribly wicked sounding laugh filled the air as more bullets flew through the air, and their casings hitting the ground.

There was only a brief moment of silence as the notorious, Vicious re-loaded his guns. Spike knew he was in for it for sure this time. There would be no mistaking that it was his time to face the Reaper himself. But he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Ignoring the pain he felt from the bullet wound, he whipped out his trusty handgun he always had on him for time such as these, Spike had pinpointed the whereabouts of the opposing gunshots, and during the brief pauses that had occurred, Spike shot blindly into the misty air.

'_7, 8, 9. Time to re-load. 1, 2, 3…' _A faint splattering noise was heard in the distance, followed by a loud coughing. Had he hit him?

"What useless shield.." Vicious said tossing the grave keeper's corpse at Spike.

This had knocked him down. Had quickly pushed the body off of him, picked up his gun, and by the time he stood up, Vicious was standing. He had his arm outstretched and his gun placed firmly upon Spike chest.

Spike Turned his head and saw Faye standing there, mouth agape. She was horrified at what had crossed her eyes.

Spike mouthed an ' I love you' to her, and his tears mixing in with the rain, Spike closed his eyes and heard the shot that he knew was coming. A sudden sharp pain filled his chest, as he felt the bullet plunge into him, the exit. Spike's body had started to go numb, his eyes turning into blank and expressionless pools of green. His breathing quickened as his body slammed into the soft earth. Pools of blood surrounded him, not only from Spike himself, but from Vicious and the grave keeper.

Faye shouted at the top of her lungs, and quickly ran to her love's aid. Warm salty tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Had this really happened?

"Oh god Spike! Please! Don't leave me!" She pleaded as she felt his life slowly slipping out of her grasping hands.

Spike had whispered two things into Faye's ear that moment. One of which was trying to cheer her up, the other was how he felt.

"Y-you know… It's kind o-of ironic that I'd… Die here in a cemetery…" He forced a smile through his lips, as his weary eyes watched Fay's expressions.

"I-I love you… F-faye.." At this, Faye had cried the hardest she'd ever cried in her life.

"I love you…" Faye was cut off by the brushing of Spikes lips on hers. The small eternity from every other kiss they shared had crossed her mind. But this one was too short. She felt his body go limp as her lips were glue to his. She let go of her kiss, and buried her face into his bloody chest, tears running profusely down her cheeks.

"No!" She screamed into his dead body, smacking his chest in hope that it would bring him back.

She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder; she turned her head to see who it was. Jet had been standing there, lending her some compassion and warmth.

…………………………………………………………………………

It had been several weeks since the worst day of Faye's life had happened. She still couldn't believe he was gone. Ever since then she had secluded herself from Ed, and most of all Jet. It wasn't all his fault, it was mainly hers. These thoughts of guilt crossed her mind through these past few weeks, which had seemed like years to her.

"Hey, Faye. Dinner" Jet called out as he saw her walk by, but she didn't even acknowledge him.

Faye went straight to her room, plopped down on her bed and cried into her pillow. After several minutes she had finally gotten to sleep, where Spike still lived, and she would like to stay for all eternity. But things didn't want to work that way. Every time She was with him in her dreams, it was too short. All because Jet would come and wake her up to see if she wanted to talk. She would only shoo him away and try and get back to sleep. She had failed this of course and now had found herself crying into her pillow once again.

The next few days seemed to get worse, with Spike's funeral and all. She didn't know how she was going to bear being there, but she had to. After all she owed it to him, or at least that's what she thought.

……………………………………………………………………………

'_Only a few days until the funeral…' _She had thought to herself.

She jumped as she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She stuffed her hands into her pocket, reaching her phone. Momentarily she had pulled it out and answered the call she had received.

"Get Jet and meet me at the head church on Mars." A mysterious voice said.

Faye's eyes widened as she gasped.

"It can't be!"

She dropped her phone in shock and dismay.

'_No! No! This has to be some kind of joke!'_

_**To be continued…**_

(A/N: So uhh, what did you think? Give me good feedback or bad depending on whether you liked it or not. OH nad sorry its taking me so long to update ;;)


	5. End

_**The love on Bebop Chapter 5**_

After the mysterious call Faye received she left to the appointed place the next day. She waited and waited. For hours nothing happened or anyone showed. After what seemed forever a strange figure appeared. She scoped the features of his shadowy figure. He was tall, and skinny. He looked very battle worn, His clothes were all bloody. She tried to get a look at his face but he hid it under a hat.

"Faye, it seems to have been forever." The man said

"Spike? Is that you?"

He nodded.

"How did you…" She was silenced by his finger over her lips.

"I can't let anyone know I'm still around. The syndicate will be all over me like exterminators on a rodent."

She looked at him with deep concern in her eyes. He lifted his head and stared deep into her eyes. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. He put his hand on her cheek. She felt the warmth and compassion flowing through him. He leaned towards her and his lips pressed against hers.

She felt as though she had melted. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt a slight bit of sorrow as he didn't return the embrace/

"What's wrong spike?" She asked.

"I'm not sure now is the best time for this Faye…"

She stared at him with a confused look on her face but she replaced it with worry when she heard gun shots in the near distance. Spike signaled for her to take cover and stay quiet.

Realizing that it wasn't the syndicate searching for Spike, he grabbed Faye and started running. Faye trying to keep up, but struggling and running out of breath, was wondering what he was running from. He had a second chance at life, a clean slate. All he would have to do is keep a low profile for a short time and everything was fine. She looked up at him in confusion, she also thought about how he lived. She just couldn't figure it out.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at her and saw the confused look. She totally spaced the question and was only paying attention to her thoughts until he stopped.

"What?" She said trying to regain her breath.

"You look kind of sick. Are you alright?"

She thought for a short moment. She finally asked, "How did you fake your death?"

"I will tell you…. But not here….Now we have to keep moving before they find us.:

………………………………...

"Aww dammit Ein! Where the hell did they go?!" Jet yelled looking at ein, as though he were to answer.

Ed was just running around laughing at some silly picture, and eventually tripping over Jet.

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he got Ed's knee into his head causing him to crash into a small monitor and a few cans and glasses making a fairly loud crashing noise.

………………………………...

"Here's the place.." Spike said panting.

Faye about to pass out, tried to get out words, but were too slurred to even understand. He motioned for her to sit down. There was a few chairs and tables, in what seemed to be a bar or restaurant. After a few minutes of resting Faye was finally able to get the slurred noises into actual words.

"What is this place?"

"it's a old friends place.." He said walking around frantically.

She didn't know what she was talking about. The only lives she knew him to have were with her and Jet on Bebop and with the Syndicate. She didn't take into consideration that he may know people from his past.

"May I ask who?" She inquired.

"The one who brought me back…. A necromancer of sorts."

"What do you mean?"

There was a loud thumping sound like footsteps coming down stairs. Faye looked to see if there were even any stairs at all. But there weren't. Just an empty hall, too dark to see into.

"Ah, what he hell do you want? Uh, oh it's you." An old man said appearing out of the darkness of the hall into the moonlight of the bar.

"Xion, they're after us. Can we stay here?"

"Eh and why the hell would I want some stupid little syndicate hoodlums shooting up me store?" He looked over to Faye and said, "Oh and who's this? Bring me a little, mmmm, bribe?"

Faye looked away in disgust.

"Uhh, no… This is Faye. She…" He was cut off by Xion's curiosity. Spike looked at him as he walked around Faye looking her up and down.

"I'm not eye candy old freak!"

"Faye…There's a room in the back end of the hall, it will be safe for a while, go get some rest." Spike said looking at his watch that read12:00 a.m. He didn't realize that they were on the run that long.

Faye obliged and went to the small but neat room. She noticed that there was a bathroom and decided to take a quick bath.

"So that's her huh?" Xion asked as he down a shot of whiskey. "The one you wanted to come back for right?"

"Yup, that's her.." Spike replied as he sat in one of the chairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes temporarily.

"You do know whats going to happen right?:

Spike nodded with tears in his eyes.

"I know…"

"You too should get some sleep. I'll stay watch." Xion gave him an unsure fearing smile.

He got up and headed off to the room where Faye was. He stopped at the door and knocked.

"W-who is it?" She asked covering her nude self with a blanket.

"Umm…" \

She opened the door and invited him in. He watched her climb into bed.

"Did you, uhh, need something'/" She asked not knowing where their relationship stood.

"You wouldn't mind me…"

"Staying here?" She finished for him and giggled as she saw him look a little embarrassed. He nodded and she signaled for him to come join her by patting on the bed. She laid down, pulling the covers over her as he sat on the bed. It was slightly awkward for him knowing what she did with Jet. He didn't know exactly what he should do, if he should say something or not. He sat with his head in his hands. Tears filled his eyes slowly as he thought about what had happen that day he came home.

Faye had heard him sniffle and she turned over slightly looking at him. She was worried and wasn't sure on what to say. A few minutes passed and she finally got up the nerve to ask him what was wrong.

"Umm.. A-are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uhh, yeah I'm fine." He said with a weary fake smile. He took off his shoes and got under the covers of the bed, his back facing hers. She wiggled her way into his back. His eyes snapped open as he realized her warmth against his back. He just ignored it, and quickly fell back to sleep.

A few hours later he woke up to her cuddle against him for warmth and her shivering uncontrollably. He didn't want her to be cold, and was afraid to get too close to her again. But he quickly got over his fear, and flipped around and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close inhaling her familiar beautiful scent that she had. A smile crawled onto his face as the thought of her. He loved her smell, her soft milky skin, her soft violet hair, her dark eyes that he could stare into forever. He just didn't know exactly why she preferred Jet over him. But he erased that thought from his mind and let it wander back to her. He was completely oblivious that she was still naked from earlier. He tried to think of something else but his mind just wandered back to her body pressed against his. He eventually got his mind off of her and fell asleep moments later.

………………………………...

The next day Faye woke up to find herself in her once lover's warm embrace. She tried to wiggle free but his grip was like a chain wrapped around her binding her to him. She closed her eyes to feel the warmth he had given her without noticing he woke up. Her eyes still closed he leaned his head in towards hers and then their lips met. Her eyes snapped open . She kissed him back, every moment becoming even more passionate than the last. He finally broke free of the kiss as he scrambled out of the bed to his feet saying, "Well… I should be getting up."

She looked at him with disappointment in her eyes. She didn't want him to leave, nor did he want to leave but he was slightly afraid to move on.

"Awe, do you have to?" Faye said teasingly. She gave him a sly smile as he looked over to her.

"Well…" He started walking back to the bed.

Xion came rushing through the door shouting "Run! Run! Run!"

Faye darted up and put on some clothes , while Spike got his gun and walked towards the entrance of the bar. He looked out the window and saw the syndicate standing there guns aiming right at the doors and widows.

"Spike.. I know you're in there. Come out and we won't kill you… Yet." A familiar voice said over a megaphone.

"Vicious…" Spike whispered.

"Spike come on lets go!" Faye shouted.

"I..I can't run away anymore.. I have to fight." Spike said with the ferociousness that he had when he too was in the syndicate rushing back to him.

" Faye, you have to get out of here." He exclaimed before kissing her and pushing her away.

"I won't leave you Spike…"

"But.." He started.

"No buts. I won't leave you. You can trust me!" She said tears flowing down her face.

"Uh, now isn't the time for that" Xion came out from the back carrying all the weapons and ammunition he could carry.

"I'll help you." Faye said running over to Xion to carry some of the cargo.

"Spike! I know you're there." Vicious said getting more and more impatient. Spike peeked out of the window, and saw the syndicate henchmen loading and cocking their weapons.

"Get ready for rain" Spike said cunningly.

Xion and Faye both took a rifle and two handguns and positioned themselves to get a good shot.

"Stay low" Spike whispered, but was cut off by Vicious counting down, then the words 'FIRE' and a hail of bullets. The firing lasted for about ten minutes. Spike immediately got up and started firing his trusty pistol that he always had. He emptied about two clips taking out eighteen or so people. He started loading his third clip but was halted as he felt a bullet pierce his left shoulder. He dropped the half loaded gun to grip his shoulder. Faye looked over to see him in hunched over in pain. She gasped and tried to run over to him, but Xion stopped her as a few bullets came flying through the wall in front of her. She continued on after they stopped.

"Here" She said as she ripped her ruby red jacket into a bandage and wrapped it around the wound the best she could. A thanks was due but he just grabbed his gun with one hand and pushed the clip back into it by jamming it into his leg. It he waited a minute before standing again and firing. The pain had made his marksmanship lower, but he still was able to pick an approximate of five people. Their numbers had finally diminished leaving just Vicious. Xion had been hit pretty badly in the process and was now currently resting. Spike exited the bar, looked to the sky and saw the sun setting. The next thing he knew Vicious came after him with his katana the he carried with him on missions.

"Spike this time… I WILL KILL YOU!" He shouted swing after Spike, his sword cutting nothing but the air where Spike stood.

Spike became more and more aware of his fatigued state, he didn't know how much longer he could continue dodging him.

Vicious came flying from the heavens, sword pointing down and stabbing at Spike. He missed and was now stuck. Spike came flying through the air kicking at Vicious, whom deflected the kick. He slid a bit, but caught himself and lunged at his rival.

"Not doing too good are we?" Spike said mocking Vicious. This made him extremely angry. He ran over to his sword and ripped it from the earth. Vicious then charged at Spike, who was ready to dodge the sword slashes or stabs about to be pulled. As he was getting ready to stop him, he felt somehow cold. He looked down to find the sword in him. Blood flowing freely from the wound, staining the sword and his clothes. A blank expression crossed his face, as Vicious smiled. But in return Spike gave him a cold dark smile. Vicious was confused at this. Spike managed to pull the katana out of him and get it into his hands. He then flipped the blade around and thrust it into Vicious' chest. He could taste his own blood, this was new to him. He fell to his knees and started sobbing. This was the first he'd ever felt physical pain this extreme in his life, and he knew it was the last. It was over for him.

"Spike!" Faye yelled, running out of the bar and to the wounded Spike.

"Oh my god! Spike!" She started weeping as she looked at him in this state she thought he might die. He just sat there and tried to get a hold on air. He looked to Vicious' lifeless body, and felt sorrow for his once friend. He couldn't help the feeling but knew it had to happen. He started to loose consciousness, and heard Faye crying his name.

………………………………...

Spike woke up weeks later only to see a dark room and a shadowy figure sitting in a chair. _'Is that Faye?' _He thought to himself he took a closer look, but still couldn't see. He moved his head a little so the moonlight would hit the person, and make them identifiable. It was indeed Faye. '_She looks so sad.. And cold..'_ He slowly got up out of the hospital bed, feeling a familiar painful sensation flow throughout his torso. But he ignored it. Once he was firmly on his feet he took the blanket that covered him and wrapped it around her. He then kissed her softly, so he wouldn't wake her up from her slumber, and whispered into her ear, "Faye Valentine… I love you."

………………………………...

The following year, Faye finally became Mrs. Spiegel. She was the happiest she'd ever been. She Found her place, and that was to be beside Spike for the rest of their lives. They were carefree. And that's all that matter to them.

The following weeks Jet found someone for him. They started getting serious and became engaged.

Ed went to live with her father back on earth with Ein. And things were all put together as if though it were a giant puzzle.

_**Fin**_

(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this I just have been really busy. Hope you enjoyed it. And if you didn't just write me and I'll fix it lol)


End file.
